My Entire World
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Olivia fears she is going to lose Noah after Brian Cassidy tells her she is under investigation. Hank shows up at her door and gives her a shoulder to cry on. Can he help her keep her family together or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter takes place just after the final scene from the episode of SVU last night, so it does contain spoilers. I don't own any of the characters.**

"What did you say to me, Cassidy?"

"You are being investigated by the DA?"

"What for?"

"I think you know."

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"That's not for me to decide. That's up to the DA."

"Obviously you haven't changed at all because you're still an ass! Now, get the hell out of my apartment before I throw you out!"

"Come on, Liv. Can't we talk about this?"

"No!"

Brian headed walked out the door and turned around to say something to Olivia but she slammed the door in his face. She put her head on the wall and broke down.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

"No, Baby, I'm not. I think Mommy is in big trouble. It's time for bed."

"Ok."

Noah went to get ready for bed and then Olivia went to read him his bedtime story. After she tucked him in, she kissed his cheek and turned on his nightlight before shutting the door. She looked to see if she had any wine. She knew she shouldn't because she needed to keep herself together. She sat down and thought about the events that led to her ex paying her a visit to give her the news that the DA was investigating her. That Ms. Smiley and that smirk of hers really made Olivia want to smack her. How dare she accuse her of abusing her son! She had forgotten that she had grabbed Noah by the arm to pull him back toward her after he had stepped out into the busy street and almost got hit by a cab. Noah told his teacher she gave him the bruise but he neglected to tell her the entire story. Her heart nearly broke into a million pieces when he told her that he wished Lucy was his mommy. He was her entire world. What would she do without him? Just the thought made her want to cry again. There was another knock at the door. She almost chose not to answer it because she didn't want or need any more bad news. She got up and walked slowly towards the door. She looked to see who it was. This time it was Hank Voight, so she opened the door.

"Hank, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Erin but she had something to do tonight, so I figured I'd come see you."

"I appreciate that but I'm really not in the mood for company. It has been a hell of a day and I just want it to be over with."

"You look like hell."

"Thanks. Come on in I guess."

Hank walked in and went to sit down.

"What happened?"

"Brian, my ex showed up and delivered some bad news to me. The last I knew was that he had retired from the NYPD and moved to Florida. He said retirement wasn't for him and came back. The DA's office had a position open for a Special Investigator, so he took it."

"So, that's what you're so upset about?"

"No. The other day, I was walking Noah to school and he said he didn't want to go. He told me that he wished Lucy was his mommy. I got a phone call about something work related and just as I was hanging up, he walked into the street and was nearly hit by a cab. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where I was. I then got a phone call from his school asking where the bruise came from. I didn't know anything about it. I had to go meet with his teacher, Ms. Smiley."

"Ms. Smiley?"

"Yeah and she is a bitch. She kept smirking at me and made me want to slap her. He told the school that I gave him the bruise and they automatically assumed that I was abusing him. I asked him about it and he said I did give him the bruise but it was when I grabbed him and pulled him to safety. He neglected to tell his teacher the entire story. Brian was here to tell me that the DA is investigating me and I'm sure it has something to do with this. What if I lose my son? He's my entire world. What am I going to do, Hank?"

Olivia broke down again and buried her face in his chest. Hank put his arms around her and let her cry. He hated seeing his colleague, friend and sometimes lover this upset.

"She asked where his father was and I told her he was dead. I get criticized so often for being a single parent but I was raised by one. Not that she was the world's greatest mother and believe me, I'm not trying to be like her by any means."

Hank took his thumb and wiped Olivia's tears from under her eyes.

"You're an amazing mother, woman and cop. Ok, so maybe we're both guilty of being too involved with our jobs but it will never change how we feel about our kids. I still miss Justin as if his death had only happened yesterday. Erin leaving was harder on me than I expected it to be and I don't see Daniel as often as I would like to. I know you love your son and he loves you too. If you want me here while they are doing the investigation to vouch for you and tell them what a great mother you are, then I will."

"Hank, you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. You supported me after I lost Justin."

"Yeah, I know and I never told Tucker about what happened when I was in Chicago either. I'm surprised you stuck by me the way you have. I didn't deserve it."

"I'm always loyal to the people I care about. You know that. I told you that I'd always be here for you."

"I don't want to face this alone. If I lose Noah, will you still be here for me?"

"Yeah. I won't let you lose him. You have my word on that."

"I've missed you even though it hasn't been that long since we've seen each other. You're one of the few people that I can really be myself with and you never judge me even when I make stupid mistakes. I don't regret anything that has happened between us."

"Me neither."

"Do you think you could stay here tonight? I really need you right now."

"Of course. I'm here if you just want to be held or if you want more."

"Thank you. Right now I just want to be held."

"Ok."

Hank wrapped his arms tighter around Olivia and kissed her forehead. She raised her head and then kissed him. Hank had fallen asleep first. Olivia watched him sleep and realized that maybe he was the one person that she could always count on and would never hurt her. Olivia never had much luck with men but she also had a hard time trusting that they wouldn't leave her. Even though at one point, Elliot had been the longest relationship she had had with a guy, he left her, never to be heard from again and now Fin was that relationship for her. He stood by her through everything and was still there for her. She still owed him so much for what he did for her at Sealview. Barba had become her best friend and he stood by her through everything with William Lewis. She also knew Carisi had her back. Nick, Cragen and Munch all retired and while she didn't hear from Nick too often, she still heard from Cragen and Munch on a regular basis. Romantically, there was David, who chose advancing in his career over her. Brian is Brian and always will be. They were never on the same page with anything. Then there was Ed. They had learned to trust each other after years of not getting along and him threatening to take her badge as well as Elliot's, Nick's and Amanda's badges. Did she see a future with him? Not really but they were still friends and he did tell her if she needed his help for anything, he'd be there for her. The more she thought about it, maybe Hank was her happily ever after. She was one of the few people to have seen the more vulnerable side of him. She was the first woman he let into his heart and his bed since his wife died. She smiled when she remembered the first time they had met. She never would have guessed that his behavior in the Interrogation Room would be so completely opposite of how he was in the bedroom. She hasn't been disappointed by him in bed yet and he and Noah got along well. It really broke her heart to think of her life without Noah in it. She had raised him from and baby and he is everything to her. She started crying again but felt Hank's strong arms tighten around her. She put her arm across his chest and snuggled into him. Tomorrow was a new day and Olivia knew that she was going to have to work hard to keep her family together.

 **I am more than likely going to be updating this after each episode for as long as they do this particular storyline. Let me know what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update this after the episodes but I figured I'd do another one. I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, Noah woke up, went into the bathroom and went into Olivia's bedroom but she wasn't there.

"MOMMY, WHERE ARE YOU? MOMMY?"

He went into the living room and saw her sleeping on the sofa with Hank but Hank was awake.

"Hi Hank."

"Hey, Buddy."

"Is Mommy ok?"

"She was pretty upset last night."

"If it was something I did, I'm sorry. She got upset after that man left."

Then Olivia woke up.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

"Morning, Mommy. Are you mad me?"

"No, Baby, I'm not."

Olivia's eyes started filling with tears again.

"Noah, why don't you go get dressed?"

"Ok."

Noah went to get dressed.

"Hank, I can't even look at him without getting upset."

"What I think you need to do is go get ready and head to work. Then you need to tell your squad what's going on. That way, they will know your side of the story."

"I know they'd support me."

There was a knock at the door, so Olivia got up to answer it. She looked to see who it was. It was Erin.

"Erin."

"Hey. Is Hank here?"

"Yeah. "

"I checked his hotel and he didn't answer and he didn't answer his phone either."

"Come on in."

"Thanks."

Erin walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Liv, is everything ok?"

"Not exactly. The other day when I took Noah to school, I was on the phone and he ran into the street. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. I got a call from the school and they questioned me about it. I wasn't aware of how it got there. I went to talk to the teacher and she was a real bitch. Last night, Brian, my ex, showed up and told me that he is now working as an Investigator for the DA. They got a case on child abuse that SVU had to recuse itself from because the person being investigated is me. I have a feeling that I could end up losing him."

"Shit! If there is anything, I can do, let me know."

"Thanks. I want to talk to Ed Tucker because he was with IAB just to see what he thinks even though he is now retired. He told me if I needed him for anything to let him know. I know I didn't do anything wrong. That boy is everything to me."

"You ok going by yourself or do you want me to go with you?"

"I'm ok going by myself. I'm going to see if he can meet me at my office anyway, so I need to text him and then go take a shower. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

"Ok. Can you stay until I'm done in the shower?"

"Erin and I are having breakfast."

"I'll stay and Hank can go get a shower."

"Ok."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he left. Olivia texted Tucker to see if he could meet her at her office and then she went to take a shower, while Erin got Noah some cereal. Ed replied to Olivia's text and said he'd be happy to meet her at her office. He said to let him know what time. Once she was out of the shower, she checked her phone and texted him back. She got ready and went to grab something for breakfast. Erin had made her coffee.

"Thanks, Erin."

"Yeah, no problem."

Lucy arrived and then once Olivia kissed Noah, she and Erin both left. She got to the Precinct and Ed was waiting for her in the squad room.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, no problem. What's going on?"

Olivia unlocked her office door and they went in. She shut the door, put her stuff down and sat down at her desk, while Ed sat on the sofa.

"First of all, Cassidy is back."

"I thought he retired."

"He said it wasn't for him. He had been in Florida."

"So, are you two getting back together. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. He's working as an Investigator for the DA."

"My old job with Conviction Integrity?"

"No. They picked up a child abuse case but SVU had to recuse itself from it because it's me they're investigating."

"Wait, what?"

"The other day, I was walking Noah to school and got a phone call. The light had changed and I told him to wait but he started to cross the street and was nearly hit by a cab. I grabbed him and pulled him back to the curb. The school sees the bruise and asked him about it. He tells them I did it. I've talked to the school and that bitch of a teacher of his and this is what happens. I talked to Noah about it and he said that I did give him the bruise when I pulled him back, which at the time completely slipped my mind. He never told the school the whole story. I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"So, you need me to do what?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought from your days with IAB."

"Um, this could hurt you big time. It could damage your career."

"Yeah but it's not like I've never been charged for anything that could have damaged my career before."

"No but these are serious allegations. The entire case could depend on Noah and yeah, you could lose him."

"I know. That has been going through my mind all night."

"You should have called me. I would have come over."

"Actually, I wasn't expecting him but Hank Voight is in town visiting one of his former Detectives and he stopped over last night."

"You haven't mentioned him in a while."

"He and I talk quite often."

"Are you two involved?"

"We haven't really discussed it. He gave me a shoulder to cry on last night."

"I don't care honestly."

"I think you do."

"Ok, I do. I still care about you."

"Thanks. Hank is s good guy. He said he'd tell them what a good mother I am because he's seen me with him."

"I will too if I can. That kid is your whole life."

"Well, yeah. His teacher kept saying that because I have such a high stress job that I may have tendencies to be more aggressive."

"That's bull."

Then Fin, Amanda and Carisi came in and Barba was with them.

"I need to tell my squad and Barba too."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

They opened the door and came in.

"Hey, Liv. Tucker."

"Tutuola, Rollins, Carisi, Barba."

"I need to talk to the 4 of you anyway."

"You're not getting back with Tucker, are you?"

"No."

"Phew!"

"I need to go anyway. Let me know how things go and if you need me to do anything."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Take care of yourself and tell Noah I said hi."

"I will."

Ed left and shut the door on his way out.

"What's that all about?"

"Liv, I heard something at the DA's office that I am having a hard time believing."

Olivia told the 4 of them everything. Until then, the only one that knew anything was Amanda.

"Oh, Liv, I am so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, thanks, Rollins."

"Anything we can do?"

"I don't know if there is anything you can do."

"This is bullshit! That little dude is your life. Why the hell would they be accusing you of child abuse?"

"Because of the bruise on his arm and he said I gave it to him but he didn't tell them the entire story."

"Liv, do you want me to talk to them?"

"No but thank you for offering, Rafael. They probably wouldn't let you anyway because you'd be too biased. I doubt they'd let Ed tell them. Hank Voight is in town and he's seen me with Noah. Not only that, he knows Noah too. Hank and I have been seeing each other on and off for a while."

"How long?"

"Actually, since after the first case we worked on with them."

"Wait, you were seeing him while you were with Tucker?"

"It only happened twice and I never told Ed about it. That time you and I went to Chicago after Yates escaped, I was in the relationship with Tucker but I still slept with Hank. When I went to Chicago after he lost Justin, it happened then too. "

"Wow!"

"Do you love him?"

"I think I do but I haven't told him that. The thing is, I can see myself having a future with him. I never saw that with Tucker. I know I could lose Noah."

"Does Langan know yet? He did help with the adoption."

"No. I haven't called him yet. I'm seriously considering putting my papers in again and just retiring before I lose my pension. Tucker said this could damage my career."

"Yeah, he'd be the one to ask."

"That's why I wanted to talk to him because of his IAB experience. If I lose Noah, my life might as well be over."

"Liv, don't talk like that. From what you told us, you did nothing wrong."

"I think I better take myself off of any and all cases until this is over with."

"You sure about that, Liv?"

"Yeah. I still have to tell Chief Dodds yet."

"Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks."

Chief Dodds came in with a concerned look on his face. Fin, Amanda and Carisi went to their desks and Barba went to his office. Olivia told Chief Dodds absolutely everything and he seemed to be more understanding than she figured he would. He said she could continue working. Once he left, she left a message for Trevor to call her and then they left for a case. By the time they got back and finished things up, it was time for lunch. Hank showed up and they went to get something to eat. She and Hank were spending more and more time together, which they were both enjoying. She was glad she had so much support from her squad and Barba.

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my chapter from last night's episode of SVU and contains spoilers from both SVU and PD. I don't own any of the characters.**

It had been a rough last couple days for Olivia. She had met with Michelle at the DA's office and she had brought up William Lewis, which was still a hard subject for her. She also brought up Dr. Lindstrom. At first she couldn't understand why all this had come up until Amanda had a talk with her. She said she had had drinks with someone that worked in the same division at the DA's office as Cassidy. Cassidy wanted her investigated. Then it was all clear to her. She had it out with Brian and told him not to help her next time. After their case ended with their suspect falling to his death, she went home to be with Noah and they were watching cartoons.

"Mommy, this is so funny."

"Yeah, it is."

Olivia heard her phone buzz indicating she had a call. She looked and it was Fin.

"Work?"

"You know what? If it's important, they'll call back."

"Good. When is Hank coming back? I miss him."

"Yeah, I do too."

She heard a knock at the door, so she got up to see who it was. It was Hank, so she opened it.

"Boy, am I glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he walked in.

"Hi Hank."

"Hey, Noah."

"Baby, do you want to go watch this is Mommy's room?"

"Ok."

"I'll be right back."

Olivia took Noah into her bedroom and put the TV on for him. She shut the door and went back to the living room.

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine. Come here."

Olivia sat down next to Hank and then he wrapped his arms around her.

"How's the situation?"

"I talked to the person at the DA's office. She was asking about William Lewis and my shrink. I was talking to Rollins later and she said she had drinks with someone she knows at the DA's office in the same division as Brian. He told her that Cassidy wanted me investigated. I confronted Brian about it and told him not to help me the next time. He's the only one that really knew about what happened with Lewis and that I was seeing Dr. Lindstrom."

"Is he pissed at you about something?"

"No. We split amicably and that was before Noah was ever in my life. After what had happened with Lewis and I knew I was going to eventually be ok, I know the reason I fought so hard to stay alive was because of Noah and I hadn't even met him yet. He is my everything and so are you. You have been so amazing though this. I know you had to go back to Chicago to work on your own cases but you still managed to find time to come back here. I love you so much."

"I love you too. You are going to get through this. If you want me to kick Cassidy's ass, I'll kick his ass."

"I put him in his place."

There was another knock at the door. Olivia went to see who it was.

"Uh oh! You're about to meet Tucker."

Hank gave Olivia a look, she smiled at him and then she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

Ed came in.

"Ed, this is Hank Voight. Hank, this is Ed Tucker."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, what's going on with the investigation?"

"Have a seat."

Ed sat down in the chair and Olivia sat next to Hank on the sofa as Hank put his arm around her. Olivia told Ed everything that had happened the last few days.

"I really should kick Cassidy's ass."

"Hank already offered and I know he would."

"What, you don't think I would?"

"No."

"I would, you know."

"You're the one who always wanted everything done by the book, so I seriously doubt that you would go kick Cassidy's ass."

"I would so."

"Stop!"

Olivia's phone rang again and noticed it was Fin, so this time she answered it. Hank and Ed heard her tell him about what Amanda had said and the conversation with Cassidy. She told Fin that she was trying to spend more time with Noah, so unless they really need her, they could handle cases on their own. Fin said he understood. After Olivia finished the conversation, she hung up.

"I don't know about you 3. He said the same thing you two did."

"My entire Unit would kick his ass if you asked them to."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

"Does Noah know about this?"

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him. I think maybe he and I need to get away for a few days."

"You can always come stay with me."

"That's what I was thinking too. I wish I could just pull him out of school."

"Is this a long weekend?"

"It is. He has both Friday and Monday off. I'll take him tomorrow and then after school, we can head to Chicago."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"MOMMY."

"I'll be right back."

Olivia went to check on Noah. Neither Hank nor Ed knew how to start the conversation.

"Has your Unit gotten any interesting cases lately?"

"Yeah. We had one that involved a bombing at a street festival. We had first thought a Patrol Officer was involved but it turned out that he was investigating it on his own. The guy's partner was bullying him for being a Muslim. He ended up killing himself in front of someone from my Unit, who knew him very well. He blamed himself for everything that happened."

"Damn! You have no idea how many of those I've had to investigate over the years. It's bad enough when a Patrol Officer gets shot and killed just because they're a cop."

"Is IAB going to have to get involved with this thing with Olivia?"

"They could. I wouldn't have been able to because we dated but she and Cassidy dated too, so I don't know why he's even pursuing this. Cassidy worked with me for a while and we had an investigation that involved SVU. I had to interview Olivia because he couldn't."

"I never had much use for IAB. I don't like people telling me how to do my job. One of my Detectives was found dead and IAB tried to put the blame on me. We found out that the IAB guy was the one that did it. I don't trust IAB at all."

"The trust thing works both ways, unfortunately. That's why I joined IAB because I had trust issues after my ex and I ended our relationship. Olivia was one of the first people I learned to trust in a long time and that's when I decided I needed a change. I transferred to Hostage Negotiation and then a few months later, I went to Conviction Integrity, which was with the DA. I decided I wanted to retire and had actually hoped to convince Olivia to retire with me but she wasn't ready. We broke up shortly after that."

"Yeah, I heard about that. She's a feisty one sometimes."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

Then Olivia came out with Noah.

"Tucker, can you read me my story tonight?"

"Sure. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I'll be here when he wakes up in the morning anyway."

Noah gave Hank a hug.

"I love you, Hank."

"I love you too. Did your mom tell you that you're going to come to Chicago to stay with me for a few days?"

"Yeah! I'm excited."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok. Night, Mommy."

"Night, Baby."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Ed took him to his room and read him his story.

"I told him Tucker was here and he asked."

"I'm fine with it. He's not a bad guy."

"He used to be a pain in the ass though."

"Uh huh."

Hank rubbed his hands over his face.

"You tired?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I'd rather wait for you?"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"As soon as Ed leaves, I'll be in."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia, grabbed his bag and headed toward her bedroom. He got ready for bed, got into the bed and then he flipped through the channels. He fell asleep almost immediately. Once Noah was asleep and Ed left, Olivia locked up and joined Hank in the bedroom. She smiled when she saw he was asleep. She went to get ready for bed, crawled into bed with Hank, kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

The next morning, Hank woke up before Olivia did. Something had happened between them the last time he visited New York and they both knew it. He knew it had nothing to do with the current situation she was in but they had both fallen in love with each other. The feelings had always been there but they had never admitted it until he had gone back to Chicago this last time. They had been talking over Skype and right before they hung up, she said she loved him. He responded by saying he loved her too. He really did love her and he felt they had a real connection. For the first time since Camille and Justin died and Erin, Olive and Daniel left, he didn't feel lonely anymore. The problem was that he was in Chicago and she was in New York, which he hated. Olivia had woken up and started kissing his neck.

"Morning."

"Good morning. What are you thinking about this early in the morning?"

"How we got here."

"I know. I think about that sometimes too. It just sort of happened, didn't it?

"Yeah, it did but it has nothing to do with the current situation you're in."

"I'm glad. I just need you so much right now. I'm so afraid I'm going to lose him."

"We'll get through this."

"We?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I love both of you and I am already starting to see Noah as my son."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

Olivia started kissing Hank and just as they were about to make love, Noah opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I was saying good morning to Hank."

"Oh."

"You need to get ready for school, young man."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I don't like my teacher."

"Neither do I."

Noah went to get dressed, while Olivia went to take a shower.

Hank's cell rang. He saw that it was Fin, so he answered.

"Hey, Fin."

"Hey. Can you meet Tucker and me for breakfast once Liv leaves to take Noah to school?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

Fin told Hank when and where to meet them and then after Hank hung up, he went to check on Noah. He fixed breakfast for Noah, made coffee and toasted a bagel and put cream cheese on it for Olivia. After Olivia was ready, she came out of the bedroom and ate her breakfast. Once Noah was done, he went to brush his teeth. Olivia went to brush her teeth and after they both grabbed their stuff and kissed Hank goodbye, they left. Hank went to take a shower and then he headed to where Fin said to meet him and Tucker.

"Hey. Thanks for comin'."

"Yeah, no problem. What's going on?"

"After I left Olivia's last night, I got to thinking about this situation. All 3 of us agree that we should kick Cassidy's ass, right?"

"Right."

"Absolutely."

"What do you have in mind?"

"For now, I think we should just go 'talk' to him."

"I like those kind of talks, especially when I'm doing the talking."

"Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!"

They ordered breakfast, ate and then they headed to the DA's office. On the way there, they saw Cassidy walking toward them.

"Hey, Dumb Ass, we need to talk to you!"

"You talking to me, Fin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm in a hurry."

"To do what? Cause more grief for Liv."

"Let's go have a talk."

Hank, Fin and Tucker took Brian into the building and then they went to his office.

"Guys, can't we discuss this like civilized adults. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"Sergeant Hank Voight from Chicago."

"What does this have to do with you?"

"Let's just say, I'm with Olivia. You upset her, you piss me off and you don't want to see me when I get pissed off."

"I can't imagine Liv in a relationship with anyone from another city. The relationship won't last anyway because she's too unstable. She always has been."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"I don't think you heard me. I told you not to piss me off."

Hank grabbed Cassidy by the shirt and pulled him out of the chair. Then he put him against the wall.

"Stay the hell away from Olivia and Noah. Do I make myself clear?"

"I will once this case is over."

"Cassidy, you will stay away from them now. This entire investigation is ridiculous."

"Says the guy that investigated everyone for no reason and assumed they were guilty until they proved their innocence. What do you care anyway? Liv can't stand you."

"Things have changed. She and I dated for about a year."

"She must have been desperate. I was the best guy she dated hands down."

"Don't flatter yourself, Cassidy. She deserved better than you. You left her when she needed you the most."

"We wanted different things but that doesn't mean I don't still love her."

"This is how you show her you love her by investigating her for abusing her son? You never deserved her."

"Oh and you did?"

"I've never liked Tucker but he was better to her than you ever were. I just happen to know that Voight is the one she's loved for a while now."

"Even I knew that. I'd have to be blind not to. What kind of idiot are you to even think that she would abuse Noah? She grabbed his arm to stop him from being hit by a taxi."

"Several years ago, you would have investigated her for the exact same thing."

"Now, that I know her, I know she's not capable of laying a hand on that boy. She would never hurt the person that means the world to her. Ever."

"Like you said, things change. She beat Lewis, so she does have it in her."

"I once thought that too. I investigated that. I saw what she looked like after that ordeal."

"Yeah, so did I. I lived with her, remember? I had to deal with all the nightmares."

"She still gets them."

"She sure does and now she has to deal with the fear that she's going to lose her son. I love that boy like he was my own son."

"I got Liv's back and I got Noah's too. She loves that kid and would sacrifice her own life for his. I'd do the same thing for Ken."

"I would have done that for Justin and I would do it for my family, which includes Olivia, Noah and my squad."

"You and Lindsay have always been close, right?"

"Yep. She's always been like a daughter to me. Ever since she moved here to work for the FBI, I've been lonely. Not only that, I've been having a hard time dealing with my son's death over a year ago."

"That's tough."

"Are we done here? I have work to do."

"You're just so important now that you work for the DA. From what I hear, you couldn't handle being an SVU Detective."

"He couldn't handle IAB either."

"Yeah, Tucker, like you were such a great person to work with. Give my regards to the Rat Squad, Lieutenant."

"I would but I'm retired but by the way, I'm a Captain."

"Excuse me. "

"You are a Dumb Ass. You always have been."

Hank, Ed and Fin all glared at Cassidy as they left.

"Do you think he'll leave her alone?"

"We'll see."

"Fin, I'm going to need you to keep an eye on her when I'm not around."

"Absolutely."

"I will too. I still care about her."

"Ok. I tried taking time off but they needed me for a case."

"If I sense she's upset about this, I'll stay with her and calm her down. Don't worry, Sarge."

"Thanks."

On the way out, they ran into Barba coming in.

"Hey, Barba."

"Hey. I hope you 3 were here to have it out with Cassidy."

"You got it."

"Good. I still cannot believe that he did this to her."

"Rollins told her that Cassidy wanted to have her investigated."

"What for? She loves that kid."

"Exactly."

"Fin, just so you know, she and Noah are going to Chicago with me for a few days."

"Got it."

"That's a good idea. She needs a change of scenery. I have a meeting to get to."

"See ya, Barba."

"Bye."

Barba went to his meeting and then the other 3 walked outside. They walked to SVU and went up. Carisi was at his desk and Amanda was in with Olivia. Olivia saw the 3 of them come in.

"What did you 3 do?"

"No idea what you're talking about."

Olivia and Amanda came out of Olivia's office.

"Who's idea was it to go see Cassidy?"

Both Fin and Hank pointed at Ed.

"Who squealed?"

"He called me and told me that I didn't have to send my bodyguards over there."

"I told him I had no idea what he was talking about. Henry Voight, did you grab him and put him against the wall?"

"Yes. Arrest me. I deserve it."

"I'm not going to arrest you. Thank you though."

"You're welcome. I told him if he upsets you, I get pissed off and he doesn't want to see me when I get pissed off."

"Thank you to the 2 of you as well."

"You're welcome."

"You're welcome, Liv."

The phone rang, so Carisi answered it. He got the information and hung up.

"We got a case."

"Ok."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they all left. Hank went back to Olivia's and Ed went home. The day went quickly. Olivia picked Noah up at school and then they headed to the airport to head to Chicago.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

By the time Hank, Olivia and Noah arrived in Chicago, it was getting late. They stopped for a quick bite to eat before Hank drove home. Olivia took Noah into Daniel's room and got him ready for bed, while Hank went into his bedroom and unpacked. He spotted the ring he had purchased at a Jewelry Store that morning. He took it out of the bag and opened the box. Was it too soon for him to ask Olivia to marry him? They loved each other and that was all that really mattered to him. They still needed to decide where they were going to settle once they did get married. What was the worst that could happen? She could say no even though he hoped she wouldn't. Hank put the ring in the drawer of the bedside table and went to get ready for bed. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Olivia was sitting on the bed taking her boots off.

"Thank you for standing up to Cassidy."

"You're welcome."

"It really was Ed's idea?"

"Yep. Fin called me and asked me to meet them for breakfast. When I agreed, he told me when and where. I'm surprised Cassidy didn't press charges against me. All I wanted to do was protect the woman I love. Tucker said he would have had to be blind to not know that you had feelings for me."

"At least he can admit it. I should get ready for bed."

Olivia kissed Hank and went to get ready for bed. Hank got under the covers and waited for Olivia to come back. Once Olivia was ready for bed, she came out of the bathroom and joined Hank in bed.

"What's on the schedule for tomorrow?"

"I thought we could stop in at the District just so I can check in and then maybe we can take Noah to the Fire Station."

"He'll love that."

Hank and Olivia started kissing and then they made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank woke up and went to fix breakfast for Noah and Olivia. He heard Noah up and then he came downstairs.

"Morning."

"Morning. You sleep ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Hank got Noah a glass of milk and put it in front of him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hank continued making breakfast and then Olivia got up. She went into the bathroom and then she came downstairs.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Morning, Mommy."

"How are my boys this morning?"

"Good."

"Me too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then she went to kiss Noah but she saw he had a milk mustache, so she just kissed his head.

"Noah, do you want to go to the Fire Station?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. We'll go after we stop at the District where I work."

"Ok."

Hank put breakfast on the table and after they ate, Olivia went to take a shower. Hank helped Noah and then once Olivia was done in the shower, Hank went to take his. After they were all ready, Hank drove to the District. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV, Olivia took Noah's hand and then took Hank's and then they went in.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey, Hank. Olivia, it's good to see you again."

"You too."

"This can't be Noah."

"Yes, it is."

"He has gotten so big."

"Noah, do you remember Trudy?"

"Yes."

The 3 of them headed upstairs. Noah walked up by himself, while Hank took Olivia's hand. He put his code in and scanned his hand. Noah ran up the stairs and then waited for Hank and Olivia.

"Come on!"

Hank shook his head and then got up the stairs.

"You guys behaving yourselves?"

"Always. Hey, Lieutenant."

"Hey."

"Antonio, is your sister at the Fire Station today? I forgot to ask Platt."

"Yep. They're all there."

"Good. Anything major come up?"

"Nothing we can't handle."

"Good. Olinsky, can I talk to you in my office for a minute please?"

"Of course."

Hank went into his office and Al followed him.

"Shut the door."

Al shut the door. Hank already had the blinds shut. Hank pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it.

"What do you think?"

"For Olivia?"

"Who do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Man. Really beautiful."

"Thanks."

"When are you planning to propose?"

"Tonight. I made reservations at the Signature Room. I just need to find someone to watch Noah for the night. I just want tonight to be perfect for her."

"I really hope she says yes. It's has been such a long time since you have felt this way about anyone. Does Erin know you're doing this?"

"I haven't told anyone but you."

"There was a knock at the door."

"Yeah, come on in."

Hank put the ring back in his pocket by the time the door opened. It was Trudy.

"Shut the door."

"Ok."

Trudy shut the door and then Hank showed her the ring.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You're going to propose to Olivia?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Tonight. I made reservations at the Signature Room. I just need to find someone to watch Noah."

"I'll do it."

"Do you even like kids?"

"When did I ever say I didn't like kids? Noah is a great kid. My place or yours?"

"I'm guessing it would be overnight."

"No big deal."

There was another knock at the door.

"It's Olivia."

Hank put the ring back in his pocket and then Trudy opened the door.

"I made reservations at the Signature Room for us for dinner and Trudy said she would babysit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He's a great kid and with Mouch not home, it will give me some company for a change."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Sure you do. I put one of your dresses and all that in my suitcase."

"Going through my clothes, are you?"

"Sure."

"What's the occasion?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises. You do know that, right?"

"You're not going to hate this. I guarantee it."

"No, you definitely won't"

"Nope, you won't."

"Oh, so they know?"

"Yep."

"Hank, can you sign these before you go?"

"Absolutely."

Hank signed whatever he had to sign and then they walked out of his office.

"Noah, Hank and I are going out tonight, so you are going to stay with Trudy?"

"Ok."

"Platt is babysitting? I would love to see that."

"Very funny, Halstead! Are you two going to drop him off or should I pick him up?"

"We can drop him off."

"Ok."

"Are we having a slumber party?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Cool!"

"You better be a good boy for Trudy."

"I will."

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Pizza."

"What do you like on your pizza?"

"Cheese."

"How about we go out?"

"Ok."

"What can he have and what can he not have?"

"No soda. Lemonade is fine. Other than that, he should be ok with whatever he eats."

"Ok. What time are your reservations?"

"5:30."

"I'll pick him up on my way home."

"Ok. That works."

"Ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"The Fire Station."

"Yay!"

Hank, Olivia and Noah left and headed to the Fire Station. When they arrived, they got out of the SUV and walked inside. The Squad was sitting in their usual spot.

"Hey, Sergeant Voight, Lieutenant Benson."

"Severide."

"How's Erin?"

"She's doing great. She likes her new job."

"Good. This can't be Noah."

"Yep."

"Wow! He's getting so big. Hey, Noah, remember me?"

"Kelly."

"Yeah, I guess you do."

Everyone else came out from the common room."

"Sergeant, Lieutenant, Noah."

"Casey."

"I hear Noah is having a sleepover at our house tonight."

"Yep. Trudy volunteered to watch him."

"That's good."

They gave Noah a tour of everything, while Hank and Olivia talked to Wallace. After they were done at the Fire Station, they went to find something for lunch before going back to the house. Noah fell asleep and Olivia checked in with Fin before falling asleep herself. A few hours later, Hank and Olivia started getting ready. Hank was ready first, so he was downstairs with Noah. Hank had the ring in the pocket of his suit jacket. Once Olivia was ready, she came downstairs.

"Wow! Mommy, you look pretty."

"Thank you, Baby."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You clean up nicely."

"I can when I want to. I just don't want to most of the time."

The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it.

"Wow! Hank Voight in a suit."

"You're funny."

"Olivia, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

Hank handed Trudy Noah's bag, while Noah kissed Olivia. Hank walked out with them to get Noah's seat. He helped him get in and then he gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Buddy."

Hank closed the door.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, thanks."

Trudy left and then they went for pizza, while Hank and Olivia headed to the John Hancock Center. When they arrived and Hank found somewhere to park, he helped Olivia out, took her hand and they walked inside. They went up to the 95th floor to the restaurant.

"May I help you?"

"We have a reservation for Voight."

"Yes, Sir. Right this way."

They were taken to their table and then Hank held out the chair for Olivia and pushed it in when she sat down.

"Wow! Look at this view! It is absolutely breathtaking. Chicago is such a beautiful city. I wouldn't mind moving here."

The waiter came to take their drink order and then they looked at the menu. The waiter took their order and then went to get their salads.

"This place is amazing."

"I don't come here too often. In fact, the last time I was here was for mine and Camille's 20th Anniversary."

"So, just for special occasions?"

"Yep."

"You still miss her don't you?"

"Yeah but It's time to move on with my life."

They got the salads and then their meals came. After dinner, they shared a dessert. They went out to the dance floor and danced for a while before going back and sitting down at their table. Olivia was looking out the window, so Hank pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket, opened it and set it down on the table. Olivia saw the reflection in the window and turned her head.

"Oh, my!"

Hank got up, went over to Olivia, got down on one knee and took her hands.

"Olivia, will you marry me?"

"Yes!

Hank put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's that all about? I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I am so happy."

Hank got up, Olivia stood up as well and then they wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed again and then the waiter brought the check over. Hank paid the bill and then they walked to Hank's SUV to head home. As soon as they arrived at the house, they went inside and Hank locked up. They went up to the bedroom, undressed each other, got on the bed and made love to celebrate their engagement. After wards, Hank held her in his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too. We can wait as long as you want. I don't want to rush you into getting married. We can get married whenever you decide to."

"It doesn't matter to me."

They kissed and made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they went to pick up Noah and told him their news. They spend the next few days as a family. By the time Olivia and Noah had to get ready to head back to Chicago, they knew it was going to be hard to be apart but they were now on their way to being a family and Olivia knew she would always have Hank by her side no matter what happened.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you saw last night's SVU, you know that the charges were dropped against Olivia but now we have the story line that Noah has a grandma. Would you like me to continue this throughout that story line and maybe have Hank help her cope with that? I'm ok with continuing if that's what you want but it's not like I don't have other ongoing stories that I'm writing and some of which I haven't updated in a while. I sometimes get into writing some more than others and end up neglecting the rest. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia was glad that the DA cleared her of the allegations that she had abused Noah. What she wasn't expecting was the visit she had gotten from Trevor Langan telling her that Ellie had lied to her and her mother was very much alive. They argued as to who was really to blame for the current situation. She really didn't need that and she hated arguing with the guy, who has done so much for her in the past. He defended her when she was being charged with a murder she didn't commit and he of course helped her with the adoption. The last few days, she had been so happy after returning from Chicago after her weekend with Hank and having him propose to her was a shock but she was happy. When she had returned, she told her squad and Barba and they were all happy for her. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in."

Trevor walked in again.

"Now, what do you want, Langan?"

"I actually came to apologize. I didn't mean to come on so strong and accuse you of not looking into Ellie's family more thoroughly."

"I know I should have."

"I should have to. We'll figure this out."

"I hope so. I can't lose him, Trevor. Things are finally starting to go my way and I'm finally happy but now this happens. I got engaged over the weekend and he is absolutely crazy about Noah."

"Tucker?"

"No. Boy, that didn't get passed anyone, did it?"

"No. That was just unusual considering the history you two had."

"Yeah, I know. He and I broke up a while ago. I had been trying to sort out my feelings for someone for a while. We had been seeing each other on and off for a couple years and have gotten closer since Tucker and I broke things off. He has been so supportive since the DA investigation. The only thing is that Hank is in Chicago and we really have no idea what we are planning to do as far as where we are going to settle down once we do get married."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I should get back to the office. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you."

Trevor left and then Olivia went back to working on her case until her cell interrupted her. She saw it was Hank, so she picked it up.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You ok?"

"It's been a shitty day again. The DA cleared me but I heard from my lawyer that Noah's biological mother lied to me about her parents being dead. Her mother is alive and wants Noah."

"Can she do that?"

"Apparently she can. Just when things are starting to go right for me, this now happens."

"Do you want me to come out here?"

"Actually, I do but you don't have to keep coming out here."

"It's been a shitty day for me too. We had a case that nothing went right from the beginning. If you want me to fly out there, I will."

"I think I'll be ok. Could we Skype later, so I can see you?"

"Of course."

"Good. Noah misses you too."

"I miss you both."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll let you know when I'm home."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up and went back to work. The rest of the day dragged on forever. Olivia couldn't wait to get home to Noah. Erin had called her and asked if they were available for dinner. She said they were, so Erin said she would pick up something and bring it over. She was looking forward to seeing Erin, since they hadn't told her about the engagement yet. When Erin arrived, she went up to Olivia's apartment and knocked on the door. Noah opened it.

"Hi Erin."

"Hey, Buddy. How are you?"

"Good. Come in."

"Thanks."

Erin came in with the food.

"Hey, Liv."

"Hey."

Olivia pushed her hair behind her left ear and Erin saw what she had on her left hand.

"What is that?"

"What?"

"On your left hand."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. Wait, did Hank propose?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Oh, my God! When?"

"Friday. He took me to the Signature Room."

"Wow! Then he did make it special. The last time he was there was his and Camille's 20th Anniversary."

"That's what he said."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I am so happy. Noah, go wash your hands, ok?"

"Ok."

Noah went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Is everything ok, Liv?"

"The DA dropped the charges."

"That's great. That's not it, is it?"

"No. Noah has a grandmother that I didn't know about."

"Oh, man, Liv, that really sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I am just so afraid of losing him. I can't even think straight anymore."

"I thought there wasn't anyone."

"That's what Ellie told me but as my lawyer found out, that wasn't true."

"Does Hank know?"

"Yeah. He said if I want him to come out here, he will. I want him to but at the same time I don't."

"If he says he will, he will. He's a man of his word and always has been."

"I know but he has his own cases to worry about."

"The squad is more than capable of handling things in his absence. Even though the two of you aren't married yet, you and Noah are his family now."

"I know and he's ours."

Noah came back and then they all ate dinner, while Olivia and Erin caught up. Hank texted Olivia to tell her he was home from the District. After dinner, Olivia set up the Skype call on her laptop, while Erin was still there.

"Hey."

"Hello. We're all here."

"Yeah, I see that. Hey, Erin."

"Hey! Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks. Are you being a good boy, Noah?"

"Yes. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"You're going to be my daddy, right?"

"Right."

"Good. I can't wait."

"Me neither."

"Why don't I tuck you in and read you your story tonight."

"Ok. Night, Hank. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night, Mommy."

"Night, Baby."

Noah kissed Olivia and then Erin took him to get ready for bed and brush his teeth. Once he was ready for bed, Erin tucked him in and read him his story, while Hank and Olivia continued talking.

"I'm glad you and Erin are spending time together."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come out there?"

"I'm ok for right now."

"Ok. If you need me anytime day or night, call me and I will get on the first flight I can get."

"Ok. I love you so much."

"I love you too. It's times like this when I wish we were in the same city."

"Yeah, me too."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Hank."

"I know. I am too. We'll get through this."

"I hope so. I can't imagine my life without Noah in it. How can I go on living if I lose him?"

"Hey, don't talk like that. Ok? You still have me and you always will. You have your squad and you have Barba, Erin, Tucker and my squad too. You're not alone in all this. Just remember, I love him too."

"Ok.

"My pizza just arrived, so I'm going to go eat because I'm hungry. Call me or text me later if you want."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank ended the conversation just as Erin came out of Noah's room.

"I'm going to head home."

"Ok. Thanks for dinner and for coming over."

"No problem. We'll have to do it again. Call me if you need me, ok?"

"I will."

Erin hugged Olivia and then she left. Olivia decided to call Tucker to tell him about what she had found out and that she had been cleared. They talked for a while and after they hung up, Olivia went to check on Noah. She heard a knock at the door, so she went to see who it was. It was no one she recognized but she opened the door anyway.

"Lieutenant Benson?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sheila Porter. Noah's grandmother."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This goes along with the last episode of SVU. I don't own any of the characters.**

Financials. Psych evaluation. Unfit mother. Olivia was not dealing with this very well. After Olivia had spoken at the assembly at Mandy's high school, which she found to be successful, she went home and told Lucy what was going on when Noah wasn't in the room. She said she would help in any way she could. Olivia thanked her and sent her home. Lucy contacted Amanda, who contacted Fin, Carisi, Barba, Erin, Tucker and Hank. Amanda had told all of them what had happened on steps of the Courthouse. They all decided to go to Olivia's apartment to try to cheer her up. Hank had told Amanda that he's get a flight as soon as he could but he didn't want Olivia to know that he was going to be there. She agreed and then once she got Jesse, they all went over to Olivia's after grabbing something for dinner. By the time they all arrived and knocked on the door, Olivia answered it. She was wearing sweats and an old ratty sweatshirt. Her hair was up but a mess and she had taken all her makeup off.

"I'm not in the mood for company."

"Yeah, you are. We know."

"Whatever."

"Nice attitude, Liv."

"I'm not in the mood for your crap right now, Fin, so I would appreciate it you would all just leave. I just want to spend the evening doing nothing with MY damn son."

"Jesse and Noah, can you two go into Noah's room for a bit please?"

"Ok."

"Thanks.

Noah took Jesse's hand and they went into his room.

"Liv, do you want to talk?"

"No. I don't want to talk. All I want is for this whole ordeal to over with, so I can be with my son. This just isn't fair. I'm not an unfit mother, damn it!"

Olivia broke down and Amanda sat next to her and put her arms around her. Carisi got everyone some food.

"Here, Lieutenant, this will make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something."

Ed went into the kitchen and checked the garbage.

"Stay the hell out of my garbage!"

"How much of this ½ gallon of ice cream did you eat?"

"Most of it. Noah helped."

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Tucker, how'd you know?"

"She did the exact same thing after Dodds died."

"No one cares anyway."

"You have a fiancé. He cares a lot. If no one cares, then why are we here?"

"Because you feel sorry for me."

"That's not true. We're here because we all love you and we want to offer support. You shouldn't have to go through this by yourself."

"What happens if I lose him? No one will care then."

"Yes, we will. We are all going to help you get through this. We've all seen you with Noah. He's happy with you and most of all, he loves you. He has no idea who this Sheila woman is. I can almost guarantee that all my former colleagues from Chicago would help you out as well. Hank loves both of you so much. There's no way he'd let you go through this alone."

"What are friends for, Liv?"

"If you need time off, we'll be fine."

"Did you call Trevor?"

"Yeah. What am I going to do?"

"Let him take care of it, ok?"

"I don't want to lose my little boy."

Carisi went to get the kids and gave them some dinner. Olivia decided to eat a little and then they talked for a while after the kids fell asleep. Everyone wanted to stay until Hank got there because none of them wanted to leave her alone. Several hours later, she appeared to be in a better mood. They were all laughing when Hank arrived and opened the door with his key.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia got up and went over to Hank. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Everyone helped me through this part of it."

"I'm going to stay until you have the hearing. That way, I can be there with you."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I really appreciate all of you being here tonight."

"Most of this was Lucy's doing. She called me after she left and said you seemed like you were having a hard time with this latest thing. I called everyone else and we all decided to make a night out of it."

"Thanks for being here for her."

"No problem."

"When she gets upset, she eats an entire ½ gallon of ice cream. She did after Dodds died and she did tonight too."

"Thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

The kids came running out of Noah's room.

"Hank!"

"Hey, Buddy!"

"Ok, Miss Jesse, we need to get home."

"No. Stay."

"Auntie Liv and Uncle Hank need sometime alone."

Jesse crawled up on Hank's lap and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Jesse."

"Wecome."

Then she gave Olivia a hug.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"Wecome. Bye-bye."

"Bye. Thank you for coming over."

"Ok."

Jesse hugged Noah and then after everyone hugged Olivia and Erin hugged Hank, they all left. Olivia locked the door.

"Ok, little man. Back to bed."

"Aw, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Can Hank tuck me in this time?"

"Ok."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby."

Hank took Noah to bed and tucked him in, while Olivia sat on the sofa and started crying again. Once Noah was asleep, Hank joined Olivia on the sofa.

"Hey, I thought you were feeling better."

"He loves me. He doesn't even know her."

"Come here."

Olivia moved closer to Hank and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't leave."

"I'm not. I told you I'd stay here with you until you have the hearing."

"I don't ever want you to leave."

"Babe, we've been through this. We haven't figured out where we're going to live once we get married but I promise you, I will get you through this entire thing. You have my word."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know. I love you too. Your fight is my fight too. I love that kid as much as I loved Justin. I know Justin and I didn't have the best relationship but I still loved him and I was so proud of him. He really grew up when he became at father. We're going to get through this. That kid loves you and you love him. That Sheila character doesn't even know him. You've been there for him. Where was she all this time?"

"Apparently looking for him."

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's just concentrate on us for the moment and worry about this tomorrow."

"Ok."

They got up and headed towards the bedroom after they shut the lights off. They shut and locked the door, got undressed, started kissing, got on the bed and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

 **Stay tuned for more…**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is from this week's episode. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia and Hank showed up at Family Court and met with Trevor before they all went inside. The recent investigation into whether or not Olivia was abusing Noah came up. Sheila said that she did not want to take Noah away from the only mother he has ever known. Once they were done, Hank took her to the Precinct.

"Hank, what am I going to do? Should I at least allow her to meet him and spend some time with him?"

"It couldn't hurt. You know I'll support you no matter what you decide."

"I'm glad you were here. Thank you."

"No problem. I love him too, don't forget."

"I know. Can you come up with me?"

"Of course."

When they arrived at the Precinct, Hank parked the SUV, got out, walked around to the other side and opened the other door for Olivia. He took her hand and they went inside.

"How'd it go, Liv?"

"The child abuse allegations came up, of course. I really don't know what to do."

"I don't get any of this. Why all of a sudden is she here?"

"She was looking for Ellie and ended up locating her grandson. She doesn't want to take him away from the only mother he has ever known. I'm just trying to process all this."

"That has got to be so hard. Do you trust her?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"I need to check in with the squad to see if they need me for anything, so I am going to head back to your apartment."

"Ok. Thank you for being here."

"There's no other place I would rather be. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went back to the apartment, while Olivia and her squad worked on their case. Hank called Antonio and everything was going ok. Ed called Hank and asked him if he wanted to have lunch. He agreed and he let Ed pick the time and the place. He left to meet Ed.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How's the stuff with Noah going?"

"We were in Family Court this morning. The bruises Noah had came up and of course his grandmother questioned Olivia's fitness as a mother because of that. She defended herself by saying that she saved him from being hit by a taxi, which is how he ended up with the bruises. Mrs. Porter did say that she doesn't want to take Noah away from the only mother he has ever known. She doesn't know if she trusts her and I'm not sure I do either."

"I'm good at not trusting people."

"I just wish I could be here for her until this is done. I'm going to have to get back to Chicago eventually. I love both of them and I want to make sure Noah stays with Olivia."

"If you can't be here, the rest of us will. Surprisingly, after Olivia and I broke up, I've been getting along with her squad and Barba a lot better."

"I feel better knowing that someone is here for her. I know you still care about both of them."

"Yeah, I do. She shouldn't have to be going through all this. That boy means everything to her."

"I know. He means everything to me too."

Then Hank saw Erin come in and then she saw him, so she came over.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Did you move here?"

"I'm using up some of my vacation time and spending it with Olivia and Noah. I don't want her to go through this alone."

Hank told Erin everything that had happened that morning in Family Court.

"I don't think I really trust this woman, Erin."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. Anything I can do?"

"You can help keep an eye on them for me when I go back to Chicago."

"You know I will. If you don't trust her, I don't trust her."

"Olivia doesn't know if she trusts her."

"She has every reason not to. I need to get my lunch and get back to work."

"Ok. Love you, kid."

"I love you too. Good to see you, Captain Tucker."

"You too."

"Erin, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I could do that. What time?"

"Is 6 too early?"

"6 is perfect."

"Ok. We'll see you then."

Erin hugged Hank, got her lunch and got back to work. Hank and Ed got their food and then they ate. After they were done, they left. Hank stopped at the store to get something for dinner and then headed back to the apartment. When he got back, Hank checked on Noah, who was sleeping. Lucy left after Hank returned. Once Noah woke up, he joined Hank in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good."

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yum! I love you, Hank."

"I love you too, Buddy.""

"I want you to be my daddy."

"I want to be your daddy too."

"Good."

Hank played with Noah for a while and then when it was closer to the time Olivia was going to be home and Erin coming, he started dinner. By the time Olivia got home, Erin arrived at the same time.

"Erin, what are you doing here?"

"Your fiancé invited me for dinner."

"He did, did he?"

"Yep."

They went upstairs and Olivia opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Hey, Beautiful. I invited Erin for dinner."

"Yeah, I see that."

Olivia went into the kitchen to kiss Hank. She then went to kiss Noah's head.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Hi Mommy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"He had a nap. I had lunch with Ed and then Lucy left once I got back."

"I'm surprised you two are getting along so well."

"Yeah, I know. It surprised me too."

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds great."

"Are you making the meatballs?"

"Don't I always?"

"You do. Hank makes the best meatballs."

"I can't wait to try them. Are you going to cook for me after we're married?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yep."

Hank put the finishing touches on dinner and then they ate.

"Hank, this is so good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I think it's yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it too, Noah."

"I always love your spaghetti and meatballs."

After they finished eating and had dessert, Hank and Erin cleaned up, while Olivia got Noah in the tub.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we could spend time together."

"I am too. I miss you, you know."

"I know. I miss you too."

"I should get going."

"Ok."

Erin stood outside the bathroom and said goodnight to Olivia and Noah and after she hugged Hank, she left and headed home. Once Noah was ready for bed, Hank helped tuck him in and then they went to bed. The next day, Olivia got up and went to take a shower. While she was in the shower, Hank got up and decided to join her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Olivia turned around and started kissing Hank. They finished in the shower and went in the bedroom to make love. Afterwards, Hank held Olivia in his arms.

"Are we going to be tired of each other by the time we're married?"

"Are you kidding? I could never get tired of you."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They made love again and then Olivia got ready. Hank put his robe on and went to get Olivia some breakfast and coffee. Lucy came in just as Olivia came out of the bedroom to eat her breakfast.

"Morning."

"Morning, Lucy."

Noah came out of his room.

"Morning."

"Morning, Sweetie. I need to go."

"Bye, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia gave Noah a hug and then she kissed Hank, grabbed her coffee and left. Hank got Noah something for breakfast and then he went to get ready for school. Lucy left with him and then Hank got dressed. Olivia still had what had gone on with Sheila the previous morning in court on her mind when Barba came in.

"Hey, Liv. Am I interrupting?"

"I just have a lot on my mind with this case and other things."

"What other things?"

"This stuff with Noah's grandmother. I am second guessing everything lately especially everything with Noah. I don't trust my instincts anymore but I'm not even sure I trust Sheila Porter. I just don't know if I want to keep him from his only blood relative."

"From what I have heard, it never gets any easier raising children. You can trust your instinct, Liv. You have every right to be hesitant about her being in his life. You want what's best for him. You're his mother. It's your call."

"Thanks."

They talked for a while longer about that and about the case. Hank brought Noah to see her after he got out of school. By the time she got home, Noah was already in bed and Hank was asleep on the sofa with the TV on. She turned the TV off, got ready for bed and joined Hank on the sofa. The next day, Olivia decided to call Sheila to see if they could come to an agreement about everything. They met for coffee. Sheila told her she didn't want them to be enemies in court and Olivia agreed. Olivia had talked to Hank about it before she had met with Sheila that maybe she should invite her over to meet Noah just to see how it goes. Sheila accepted her invitation and they set a time for her to come over.

"Remember what we told you, Noah. If you start to become uncomfortable, whisper it in my ear or Hank's ear, ok?"

"Ok."

There was a knock at the door, so Olivia went to answer it.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Please come in."

"Thank you. Your home is lovely."

"Thanks. This is Hank Voight, my fiancé. Hank, this is Sheila Porter."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. This must be Noah."

"Yes, it is. Noah, this is Sheila."

"Hello."

"Hi Noah. It's nice to finally meet you."

"She's your grandma."

"Hi Grandma."

Olivia looked at Hank and held his hand tightly as they all sat down.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This correlates to last night's episodes. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia still wasn't sure she trusted Sheila. When Olivia got a call about a case, Sheila was at her apartment and offered to watch Noah but she called Lucy instead. Olivia missed Hank like crazy when he was back in Chicago. She had hoped this wouldn't be much longer but they still hadn't discussed where they planned to live. When Olivia got a call from Sheila asking her to meet, she was a little surprised.

"Thank you for meeting me."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Cappuccino, right?"

"Yes. Thank you for remembering."

Sheila pulled something out of her purse.

"This is for Noah. This was Ellie's."

"To be honest, I haven't told him about her yet. I want to be sure he understands everything."

"I get it."

"Can we sit for a minute? I think you need to know everything I know about Ellie."

"Of course."

Olivia and Sheila sat down and Olivia told her about everything from when they found Noah to Johnny D's trial

"She was definitely very troubled. I'm glad you cared enough to try to help her. All I want is to know my grandson. You're his mother and I have accepted that."

"I need to get back. I'm sorry."

"Sure. No problem."

Olivia left and headed back to the Precinct.

"So, Liv, how's Sheila?"

"What?"

"The glove."

"Oh, yeah. She said it was Ellie's. I still have to tell him about her. Rollins, do you think I'm quick to judge people?"

"Sometimes you can be. You have every right not to trust people and that includes me at times."

"I don't mean to be. I need to call Hank back. He's been trying to get a hold of me."

Olivia went into her office and called Hank. She got his voicemail, so she left him a message. They continued working on their case. She was starting to become worried that she hadn't heard back from Hank all day. She knew he was probably busy with one of his cases. For the rest of the day, they both gave up on trying to talk to each other. It was frustrating both of them. The next day, Olivia was in her office when Hank walked in.

"Are we actually talking to each other face to face instead of leaving messages?"

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Come here."

Olivia got up and went over to Hank, so he could wrap his arms around her and then he kissed her.

"This is been a crappy week."

"I know the feeling. We had to attend a funeral for a fellow officer."

"I would have loved to have seen you in your uniform and then be able to take it off of you."

"I love that idea."

"I made plans for dinner with Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Barba and Ed. Do you want to join us?"

"Who's watching Noah?"

"I'm thinking about letting Sheila spend some time with him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I don't even know. I want to trust her, I really do. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't even know what to do about us anymore."

"What about us? You still want to marry me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. I just don't know if I want to live here or there. I love you and nothing will ever change that. I think I need to call it a day, so you and I can spend some time alone before Noah gets home."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Olivia got her stuff, took Hank's hand and headed out.

"We'll meet you there."

"Ok."

They both drove to Olivia's apartment and then went up as soon as they got there. They barely made it inside before they started kissing. They went straight to the bedroom, shut and locked the door, undressed each other, got on the bed, continued kissing and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her as she had her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too. You know, if you wanted to have Sheila stay with him, we could come back early if you start to get uncomfortable with her being alone with him."

"Thank you."

"If you worry, I worry too. I don't want you getting stressed out."

"How long are you staying this time?"

"At least through the weekend. I just want you to be as relaxed as possible while I'm here."

"It's easy for me to be relaxed when you're here."

They started kissing and made love again before they got up and got dressed. Lucy came home with Noah and then Lucy left.

"Hank and I are going out for dinner with the squad, Barba and Tucker, so how would you like Sheila to come stay with you for a little while?"

"I'd like that. Hank."

"Yeah."

"Can we play catch sometime? Grandma Sheila gave me a baseball glove."

"Yeah, sure."

"Honey, you don't have to."

"Yeah, I do. If he's going to be my son, I have to do all this stuff with him."

Noah gave Hank a big hug and then Olivia called Sheila before she ordered pizza for them for dinner. When Sheila arrived, she knocked on the door.

"Hi."

"Hey. Thanks for calling me."

"No problem. You remember my fiancé, Hank, right?"

"Yes. How are you, Sergeant Voight?"

"I'm good. Thanks. You about ready, Babe?"

"Yeah. All the emergency numbers are on the refrigerator. You already have my cell number. Hank's is on the list on the refrigerator. I ordered pizza for dinner, so it should be here soon."

"Great. We should be fine."

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem."

Olivia and Hank both kissed Noah and then Olivia took Hank's hand. They walked out to the SUV and left for the restaurant. When they arrived, Hank parked and then they got out. They walked into the restaurant holding hands and everyone was there.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey."

"Is Lucy watching Noah?"

"Sheila is. I have to give her a chance sometime I guess. Hank said we can leave early if I start to feel like something isn't right."

"I hope you can trust her, Liv."

"Yeah, me too."

They sat down and everyone looked at the menus before they ordered.

"Voight, you look like you've had a rough week."

"It's been a long week. My squad and I had to attend a funeral for an officer we all knew. He was shot and killed. I have an Alderman getting on my nerves and my former partner is watching us like a hawk. He installed a camera in our Interrogation Room."

"Is he IAB?"

"No. An Independent Auditor or some crap like that. He might as well be IAB."

Hank decided to tell the rest of them everything about his involvement with IAB in the past and about finding out that Stillwell was responsible for Jin's death.

"Damn, Voight! This Stillwell guy sounds like he's more of an ass than who we had to deal with for years and Tucker could be a real ass. Even though I couldn't understand why he and Liv dated, I gained a little more respect for him after Liv was held hostage by that Joe Utley guy when he was the Negotiator."

"I started respecting SVU more during that investigation that I was the subject of. I'm sure there were a lot of people in the NYPD that thought I was guilty or wanted me to be guilty."

"I know it was wrong of us not to disclose our relationship to the DA's office. I'm glad Barba finally forgave me for that."

"I'm glad Barba and I are more civil towards each other. I'm also glad that even though we broke up, we're still friends. Voight's a great guy and you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you. I know I should have been a little more open and honest with you about my true feelings for him."

"I knew you two were friends."

"It was more than that. The feelings were there for a while."

"I get it. I'm happy that you're happy. Voight and I have been getting along."

"Yeah after the two of you and Fin got in Cassidy's face about that investigation."

""It was a ridiculous investigation."

"That it was."

They got their salads and then their food arrived. They ate and had dessert. They talked for a while before everyone headed home.

 **A part of me thinks Sheila is going to take Noah but apparently the next episode isn't until November 29, so we have to wait until then to find out what happens.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter coincides with the SVU fall finale. I don't own any of the characters.**

Sheila had spent time with Noah after school. They met Olivia outside the apartment building. Noah ran up and gave Olivia a big hug.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, Sweetie! Sheila, thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem. I love spending time with him."

"Can you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, I can't. Maybe some other time."

"Sure. Say goodbye to Grandma, Noah."

"Bye, Grandma Sheila."

"Bye."

Sheila left after Noah hugged her.

"I'm glad you seem to be enjoying your time with her."

"Me too. I wish I could have met Ellie."

"What did she tell you about Ellie?"

"That she loved me so much."

Noah opened the door to the building and then they went upstairs. Olivia fixed dinner and then after she got Noah to bed, she called Hank.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Sheila told Noah about Ellie. What do I do? He's not old enough to understand everything she went through."

"Tell her that. You should be the one to tell him when you think the time is right."

"You're right. I wish you were here all the time."

"I know. I do too."

"I don't think I would have been able to get through any of this without you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"How was your day?"

"Same crap, different day."

"Yeah, me too. I should go. I'm getting sleepy."

"I wish I was there holding you."

"I wish you were too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok."

Olivia hung up the phone, checked on Noah, got ready for bed and went to bed. The next day, SVU was working on their case and by the time Olivia got home, she had invited Sheila over.

"I don't know what you told Noah about Ellie but I wish you hadn't said anything. I should have been the one to tell him about her."

"I'm sorry."

"He's 5 years old. He can't possibly understand all this."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

"I plan on telling him when the time is right."

"I get it."

"And I get that Ellie and Noah are your family."

"I shouldn't have overstepped by boundaries. Are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok."

"Good. I was wondering if I could take Noah to buy him a nice, warm coat. Is that ok?"

"That's fine."

After Sheila left, Olivia's cell phone rang. She hoped it wasn't about a case. She saw it was Hank.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, except for the fact that I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too. Did you talk to Sheila?"

"Yeah, I did. She said she didn't mean to overstep her boundaries."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, it is. When are we going to see each other?"

"Maybe I'll come out there this weekend."

"Good. I wish I could go to Chicago to see you."

"I wish you could too but the 3 of us will spend the entire weekend together. We really need to talk about which one of us is moving."

"I know we do, which is probably why we really haven't discussed any plans for the wedding yet."

"I wouldn't mind just getting it over with."

"I wouldn't either, actually."

"We're actually on the same page."

"Yep, except my squad would probably be upset if we didn't include them."

"Mine probably would too, especially Al and Trudy. I'll let you go."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia hung up the phone and got ready for bed after she looked in on Noah. This was the happiest Olivia had been in a long time. She had her son, who was her whole life and she had the love of an amazing man.

The next afternoon, Hank arrived in New York and headed over to the Precinct.

"Hey, Voight."

"Hey."

"How are things goin' with Intelligence?"

"Same crap, different day."

"I hear ya. It's the same for us too."

Then Tucker came in.

"Here's trouble."

"Nice to see you too, Tutuola."

"I still can't figure the two of you being friends."

"If Olivia and I are friends, then I have to accept that their together, which I do."

Olivia came out of her office and kissed Hank.

"I am so happy to see you."

"I'm glad. I'm happy to see you too."

Olivia's cell phone rang, so she went back into her office to take the call. She hung up the phone and went back out to the Squad room with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sheila was at a store with Noah buying him a new winter coat. She turned her back for a second and he was gone."

"Oh, damn!"

"Shit! I'll call Antonio and have my squad head out here. I'm sure you can use all the help you can get. Come here."

Olivia went over to Hank and then he held her as she cried. He and Olivia went back into her office and sat on the sofa. He had his arm around her as he called Antonio.

"What's going on, Voight?"

"I need all of you to get to New York as quickly as possible. Noah was kidnapped."

"Oh, man! How'd it happen?"

"Remember I told you about his biological grandmother being in the picture?"

"Yeah."

"Olivia said she took him to get a new winter coat and turned her back for a second. Now he's gone."

"We'll get out there as quickly as we can. How's Olivia holding up?"

"She's not doing too well."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I went through the same thing when Pulpo took Diego. Hopefully, we'll see you in a few hours."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hank hung up the phone and then everyone else, including Barba had come into her office.

"We're all here to help, Liv. Whatever you need."

"Take my phone. There's some new pictures of him on it. Make some fliers."

"On it."

Olivia gave her phone to Amanda and they started making fliers. They informed everyone else at the Precinct of what was going on, so everyone needed to help out.

"Babe, do you want me to help look for him or do you need me to stay with you?"

"I'm looking for him. He's my son."

"Babe, I realize that. I love him too. Ok?"

"I know. I am so glad you're here."

"I am too."

Meanwhile in Chicago, Antonio was filling everyone in on his conversation with Hank. They all grabbed some stuff and headed to the airport for the flight to New York.

 **To be continued after January 3** **rd** **…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is from the SVU episode which aired on 1-3-18. There will probably be one more chapter after this one. I don't own any of the characters.**

Everyone who was at the Precinct with the exception of Barba, who went back to his office, went to the Mall. Sheila was with Mall Security when they arrived. While Olivia had it out with the Head of Security, Fin, Rollins and Carisi started asking people if they had seen Noah anywhere. Olivia was trying to get Sheila to tell her if she remembered seeing anyone suspicious. Fin got a call from Chief Dodds saying that he wanted Olivia off the case.

"Liv, that was Dodds. He wants you off the case."

"Since when do I listen to anything he has to say? I am going to find my son even if I have to do it myself."

"It could be both our jobs."

"I don't give a damn. I don't care about anything or anyone other than Noah right now. That boy is my whole life and I am nothing without him."

"What about your fiancé?"

"Unless I have my son, I don't even care. I can't do anything right when it comes to relationships. Adopting Noah was the best thing I ever did."

"Olivia, I live a couple blocks from here, so maybe he walked there."

"Let's go."

Olivia and Sheila left and headed to Sheila's apartment, while everyone else continued looking for Noah or checking the security cameras. Hank felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He didn't know if it was because she was panicked about Noah's disappearance but at that moment, he felt like he meant nothing to her. He headed toward to the Mall exit and had just planned to go back to Chicago. Tucker saw him and went after him.

"You ok?"

"Not really. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. Apparently I mean nothing to her. I might as well just go back to Chicago."

"I don't think she meant it. The worst thing you could do is go back to Chicago. She's going to need you whether she admits it or not. She was a wreck after Joe Utley was holding her hostage a couple years ago and she still has PTSD issues from that and from what happened with William Lewis. Her squad is pretty supportive and they will do anything for her as I saw when she was being held hostage. She and I never saw eye to eye on anything over the years and yes, she does have a habit of trying to do everything herself but in the end, she becomes more vulnerable than she leads on. I never expected anything to happen between us but it did. Even though we broke up a year ago, I still care about them both but I have accepted that she has moved on with you. The only advice I can give you is be patient with her through all this. You're the one she's going to need the most no matter what happens. Why don't we go to her apartment and see if there is anything there that might help us out."

"Ok."

Just as Hank and Ed were heading out, they both got a text from Fin with the guy seen leaving with Noah. Antonio called Hank to tell him they were there and wanted to know what he wanted them to do. Hank told him he was going to text him a picture of the suspect. Rollins and Carisi came running toward them.

"VOIGHT, TUCKER."

"What's goin' on?"

"Liv said Noah had a black hoodie on earlier and not the blue shirt in the picture."

"Something isn't right."

"Liv said she and Sheila were heading to the Precinct for now."

"Ok. I'll go with Rollins and Carisi to see if I can find this guy and find Noah. Voight, I would suggest going to the Precinct."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."

Hank left and headed to the Precinct, while Ed went with Rollins and Carisi. When Hank arrived at the Precinct and went up to SVU, he saw Rafael holding Olivia and caressing her hair. He thought about leaving but he really hoped that his fiancée was only being consoled by Barba. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going because he was keeping an eye on the woman he loved more than life itself and ended up walking into one of the desks.

"Damn it!"

Olivia looked to see what happened and then both she and Rafael came out of her office.

"Babe, you ok?"

"Yeah. Sure. Do you even want me here?"

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

"Well, you said you didn't care about anyone about Noah right now and that you can't do anything right with relationships. Now, I walk in and find you in another man's arms. How do you expect me to feel?"

"She was actually waiting for you to get here but she broke down. I was just offering her some support. I do care about her."

"I know you do and I appreciate that. Right now, I don't know what to think about anything."

"Liv, you better give the guy a hug."

"Thanks for being here, Rafa."

"Anytime, Liv. You know that."

Olivia kissed Rafael's cheek and then wrapped her arms around Hank as she kissed him.

"I love you so much. You know that. I'm just having the day from hell. I don't know what I was thinking when I allowed her to take him shopping. I'm glad you're here."

Fin came back to the Precinct.

"They tracked down the barcode on that car seat, so Carisi went to check it out."

"Ok. Good."

"I have my squad out looking for this guy too."

"Great. Thank you. I really hate that I can't be out there."

They all sat and waited for something to happen and no one seemed to notice that Sheila had left. Carisi arrived at the store where the car seat was purchased.

"May I help you?"

"I'm with the NYPD. There was a car seat purchased from this store and we need to know when it was purchased and who purchased it. The barcode traced it to this store."

The sales clerk looked to see when the seat was purchased.

"It was purchased a couple days ago."

"Did they pay for it with cash or credit card?"

"It was paid for by credit card. I remember the person who bought it. They had the prettiest eyes. The name is Sheila Porter."

"Son of a bitch!"

Then Carisi called Olivia.

"What do you have, Carisi?"

"Sheila Porter purchased the car seat."

"Damn it! Thanks."

Olivia hung up.

"Sheila had my son taken. They planned this."

Olivia looked in the Interrogation Room where she had last seen her but she wasn't there.

"Where the hell is she?"

Olivia, Fin and Hank left to head to Sheila's apartment and Barba decided to see if he could talk to the lawyer Sheila had hired to see if he could find out more about Sheila. They arrived at Sheila's and went into her apartment. She wasn't there and her favorite picture of Ellie was gone.

"She took her favorite picture of Ellie, which means she's not coming back."

Barba called and said he got some information that might be useful. Rollins and Carisi had gone to talk to the PI Sheila had hired and then they track down Juan, while Olivia told everyone they were now looking for Sheila. She hoped Rollins and Carisi would be able to get out of Juan where Sheila was. After Amanda slapped Juan to get him to talk and threatened to arrest his daughter, Carisi arrested him for kidnapping and 'a lot of other stuff'. He told them that Sheila was going to his cabin and then they were supposed to meet in Montreal. Olivia said that Sheila had mentioned a family cabin in New Hampshire, so Fin booked her and Hank on the flight. Rollins and Carisi had basically been sent on a wild goose chase and then they headed to where Fin told them Olivia and Hank were headed.

When Hank and Olivia arrived where they had hoped to find Sheila, Olivia went straight to the house, while Hank took a look around the property. He didn't want to leave Olivia alone for long. Olivia opened the outside door and then went inside. She slowly opened the door to the house and went in. Olivia was hit over the head and she lost her gun. Sheila grabbed it and pointed it at Olivia. Hank had come it and had his gun pointed at Sheila.

"Drop it!"

"No! I won't drop it. You drop yours. You want to take my baby away from me."

"He's my son."

"He's not your son. He will never be your son. You don't love him."

Yes, I do. I love that little boy with all my heart."

"You can't love him the way I do. You're not his mother."

"You didn't even know he existed until a few months ago. I am his mother, damn it!"

"Because some judge signed a piece of paper? I'm his blood. I'm his family."

"Blood isn't the only thing that makes a family. Family is who loves you and is there for you. This man is going to be my husband soon and he loves Noah as much as I do. You're not his mother."

"You can get another child, another little boy who needs a family."

"I don't want another little boy. I want Noah. Again, you're not his mother."

The door opened. Hank put his gun away and Sheila hid Olivia's.

"Mommy!"

"Noah, get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Just please go with Hank."

"Ok."

Hank took Noah out, while Olivia shut the door and got in between it and Sheila, so she wouldn't hurt try to grab Noah. Olivia knew Noah was safe with Hank. Sheila had a meltdown and they were both crying. The police arrived and took Sheila into custody. Olivia took Noah in her arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

"You and Grandma were fighting."

"I know we were."

"Is Grandma bad?"

"She's a good person who did a bad thing."

"Oh."

"Aunt Amanda and Uncle Sonny can drive us all home and we can talk all you want ok?"

"Ok. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby."

"I love you, Daddy."

Olivia looked to see tears in Hank's eyes at hearing her son call him 'Daddy'.

"I love you too."

"That goes double for me."

Hank kissed Olivia and gave Noah a big hug. Then the 3 of them went outside.

Hank put Noah in the car and Olivia went over to the Squad car where Sheila was.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You'll be booked locally and then extradited."

The Squad left and then Olivia got into the back of the SUV with Hank and Noah as Carisi drove back to New York. Both Olivia and Noah had fallen asleep, so it gave Hank some time to think. He ended up falling asleep as well. Amanda fell asleep for a while and then Carisi pulled over, so Amanda could drive. When they got back to the city, it was early the next morning. They dropped Olivia, Hank and Noah off and because of his ordeal, Olivia decided to keep Noah home from school for the rest of the week, so the 3 of them could spend some time together. Olivia invited everyone over to her apartment and that included both squads, Trevor, Barba and Tucker. Hank told Olivia that he had something he needed to tell everyone but he was going to wait until they all got there. He wouldn't even tell her. Everyone but Barba pretty much arrived at the same time. Fin told Olivia about the conversation he had with Chief Dodds at the Precinct, which she thanked him for.

"So, Voight, what do you have to tell us?"

"Barba isn't here yet."

"What is he up to, Liv?"

"I don't know. He won't even tell me. Just as long as he's not breaking up with me."

Olivia looked at Hank and then he kissed her.

"I'm not breaking up with you."

"That's a relief!"

"This has to do with us settling down."

"I already said yes. What more do you want?"

"If you don't want to marry me then just say so."

"Sorry, I can't do that. If I could marry you right now, I would."

"Is that right?"

"Uh huh!"

Olivia kissed Hank just as there was a knock at the door.

"Is that Uncle Rafa?"

"Yes, it is."

Olivia got up to answer the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Well, I've been better. I watch him when he sleeps and Hank assures me he's fine. I do feel safer with him here but it'll be hard once he goes back to Chicago. The 3 of us went for a walk and some lady told me how adorable he was. I almost bit her head off. You really don't want to know all this."

"I'm here to talk about anything my friend wants to talk about."

"Thank you. For everything."

"No problem. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Rafael came in and joined everyone

"Hey."

"Hi Uncle Rafa."

Olivia introduced Barba to everyone from Chicago that he didn't already know.

"Ok, Voight. Tell us."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking with everything that has happened in the last few days. I've been doing quite a bit of travelling back and forth between New York and Chicago these last few months. In that time, Olivia, Noah and I have become a family, which is why I have come to the decision that I need to be here all the time. I can't keep doing this every weekend or even every other weekend. We need to be in one city. I'm willing to give up my life in Chicago to be here with you."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"So, what are you planning to do?"

"I was never the best father to Justin. I feel like I've been given a second chance with Noah to be the father I never was to Justin, so I want to retire to be able to spend time with him. You can still keep Lucy if you want to. I'm fine with that."

"I love that idea and I love you."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then Noah got up to give Hank a hug.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

"You're not going to ask me to retire too?"

"I know you're not ready."

"When are you planning to move here?"

"It depends on when you want to get married."

"Next week too soon?"

"I would like to give CPD at least 30 days' notice. I feel confident that Antonio will be able to handle things if he's willing to take it on."

"I'd be happy to."

"Good. Olivia, I want you to have whatever kind of wedding you want."

"I don't care what kind of wedding we have. I just want to be married to you. I just want our family there and that's everyone here, Erin, Olive and Daniel."

"Where is Lindsay anyway?"

"She's away on assignment. We'll have to make sure she's going to be around when we do get married."

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking that we could look for a bigger place, so Olive and Daniel can stay with us when they come to visit or if anyone from Chicago comes to visit."

"I like that idea. I'd like to start the paperwork to officially become Noah's dad too."

"Trevor will be happy to handle that, won't you?"

"Yes. I will start working on that first thing in the morning."

"Good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"If I am retiring in a month, we don't have to get married right away."

"We can talk about that later."

Everyone enjoyed each other's company and then they had something to eat. The next day, Trevor started the paperwork for Hank to adopt Noah. Things started to return to normal or as normal as it could be for Olivia, who was still constantly worried about Noah. She was looking forward to the day in the not so distant future when Hank would be with them all the time.

 **Reviews are appreciated as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own any of the characters.**

As soon as Hank returned to Chicago, he gave his 30 days' notice to retire and put his house up for sale. Before he left New York, he and Olivia had started to look for a bigger place but they hadn't done anything more than looking online. He started going through stuff and started packing almost right away, so he wasn't waiting until the week before he was moving. Al came over and helped him. The whole process had become emotional for Hank because this was the home he had purchased with Camille and raised Justin in but it was also the place where Camille died. Olive and Daniel had also come for a visit to see if there was anything of Justin's she wanted. Olive was happy that he was moving on with Olivia and Noah and she looked forward to visiting New York and getting to know them better.

The squad was having a Retirement Party for Hank and they invited Olivia, Noah, her squad and Erin. They even extended it to Barba, Tucker and Trevor if they wanted to come too. Rafael and Trevor both had a lot going on but Ed had never been to Chicago, so he decided to go. He and Hank had become good friends. Olive and Daniel had come in as well. The party had been at Molly's and after Hank said goodbye to everyone and his stuff was picked up, he left for New York to begin the next chapter of his life with Olivia and Noah. They still had to find a bigger place to live.

Hank and Olivia decided to get married in March just before Noah was off for Spring Break. Hank decided to take the family on a cruise for their honeymoon but so they could all spend some time together as a family. Olive and Daniel would be in town anyway and Erin took time off for it. They got married at the Courthouse and Erin, Olive and most of their friends from New York and Chicago all attended and then they had a reception afterward to celebrate. Fin had gotten a hold of Cragen, Munch, Alex and Casey because he figured none of them would want to miss celebrating their friend's marriage. Cragen, Munch, Casey and Alex didn't attend the wedding itself but they would be at the reception as a surprise. Once Hank and Olivia said 'I do', they all went to the restaurant for the reception. The 4 that weren't at the Courthouse were already at the restaurant.

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"You're here!"

"We are."

Olivia ran over and hugged Don, John, Alex and Casey.

"Fin has been keeping us updated on what has been going on with you. It's been a crazy last few months for you?"

"To say the least."

"Fin told us you dated Tucker for a while?"

"Yeah. He's not the same guy he was all those years ago. Actually, the last time Munch helped with a case, I was with Ed then. He and Hank have actually gotten to be really good friends."

"That's what I heard."

"So, can we meet your hubby?"

"Of course. You haven't met Noah yet either. I know Munch has."

Hank came over to Olivia, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"This is my husband, Hank Voight. Hank, this is Don Cragan, who was my Captain for many years, John Munch, who was SVU's Sergeant before me and two of our former ADA's and good friends of mine, Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I've heard a lot about you."

"We've heard a lot about you too but from Fin. So, Liv, where is the honeymoon going to be?"

"We're going on a cruise with Noah, Erin, Olive and Daniel. Noah is off on Spring Break this week, so we decided to take everyone. Erin is pretty much like a daughter to him and Olive is Hank's daughter-in-law. His son was killed about 2 years ago now."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. Babe, do you want anything from the bar?"

"Wine please. Thank you."

"No problem."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to the bar. Everyone came over and talked to Cragen, Munch, Casey and Alex and then Olivia introduced Noah to everyone but Munch, who he remembered meeting before.

"Liv, he's adorable."

"Thank you."

"He's how old?"

"He's 5. It does not seem possible though. He's growing up so fast but now he finally has a daddy and I finally have a husband. I can't remember ever being this happy in my entire life."

"Do you ever hear from Elliot?"

"No. I'm fine with it. I got over it a long time ago. Hank is a lot like him personality-wise but he's has been there for me whenever I have needed him. I never would have been involved with Elliot romantically because I didn't want to cross that line. If Elliot cared about me at all, he wouldn't have left things the way he did."

"How do you think he'd react to you dating Tucker?"

"No doubt he'd be pissed for sure and Amaro would have too."

"Does Hank know about what happened with William Lewis?"

"Yep. He knows every last detail about what happened. Did you hear that I was being investigated for abusing Noah?"

"Yeah. Fin told us that."

"Hank, Ed and Fin teamed up and went to pay Cassidy a visit and had a 'talk' with him. I'd expect that from Hank and Fin can be a little intimidating when he wants to be but he's been protective of me over the years but apparently their talk with Cassidy was Ed's idea."

"The one that always had to have everything done by the book?"

"Yep. Hank happened to be in town visiting me and Fin had called him to have him meet him and Ed for breakfast. After that, they went to talk to Brian."

"We became friends after that."

"That completely surprised me. I never expected that at all."

"When we were searching for Noah and you said that Noah was the only person that mattered to you, I was starting to become a little frustrated because it almost seemed like you didn't want me here. I thought about going back to Chicago and he convinced me not too. He said you're more vulnerable than you admit to sometimes."

"He'd be right. I'm glad you didn't go home. You're what kept me sane though that whole thing, along with everyone else's love and support. I'm glad you were here and I'm also glad your squad was here. I'm glad we're a family now."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they started serving dinner, so everyone found their seats. After dinner, there was dancing and cake. Once everyone started leaving, Olivia had promised Casey and Alex that they would have to get together for dinner once she returned from her honeymoon, so they could catch up. Olive and Daniel were staying with Erin, so Erin decided to take Noah for the night, so Hank and Olivia could spend some time alone on their wedding night. Erin assured Olivia that Noah would be safe with her and she would never let anything happen to him.

The next day, the 6 of the left for their cruise. Once they returned, besides settling into married life, Hank and Olivia continued their search for their home. They knew they would find the perfect place for the 3 of them eventually. Olivia wouldn't give up her life now for anything. Besides her husband and son, her family consisted of those that loved her the most and that now included Hank's family. None of them were blood but that didn't matter to her because she knew that blood wasn't the only thing that made a family. Each and every person she considered family meant a lot to her.

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
